Ranmaru nyari emak bapak
by Rick de power
Summary: Karena di tinggal mati kedua ortunya.Ranmaru memutuskan mencari ortu baru .sapa yang bakal cocok jadi ortu untuk bocah itu? /melibatkan klan oda,masmunkojuro,yukisasu,dkk(dan kewan-kewan lainya)(!) (AUTHOR GAK PINTER BIKIN SUMMARY) warning : gaje/humor garing/penistaan karakter.
1. OWARI

**TITLE : RANMARU NYARI ORANGTUA**

**BASARA **

**WARNING: BASARA BUKAN GUE TAPI PUNYA PUNYA CAPCOM.**

**KALO MILIK GUE PASTI ANCUR LEBUR KIAMAT SUDAH.**

**Warning: mengandung EYD dan Capslock yang berantakan. karena ni fic pertama gue jadi harap di maklumi adanya.**

…

OWARI-Azuchi castle

Si Nobunaga oda lagi ngisep gincu(?) maksudnya ngisep rokok nya sambil duduk jigang di balkon nya dengan damai sejahtera cetar membahana.

Tiba-tiba sang isteri yang tercinta (sebenarnya istri yang gak pernah dianggep),Nouhime dateng dengan ekpresi setengah panik.

Nouhime : Nobu sama!nobu sama!"

Nobunaga : hmpp? *cuek*

Nouhime : NOBUNAGA SAMA! *teriak di kuping nobunaga*

Nobunaga : apa!?gue kagak panggil satu kali udah denger. *kesel*

Nouhime : Anu si Ranmaru lagi rewel.

Nobunaga : napa?minta di headshot bocah itu hah?!

Nouhime : Ranmaru rewel soalnya dia kepengen punya orangtua baru.

Nobunaga : emang emak sama bapak nya yang asli kemana? *heran*

Nouhime : katanya bapak nya mati kelindes kuda,ibu nya mati keselek kulit duren

Nobunaga : *mikir* kok bisa?

pada saat itu juga si ranmaru nge datengin mereka berdua di susul oleh Akechi itu adalah kacung alias sejenis babu nya Nobunaga. /di sembelih Mitsuhide/

*back to story*

Ranmaru : Nobu-sama,Nou-sama,angkat saya jadi anak kalian *ngarep banget lo nak*

Mitsuhide : Angkat saya setinggi-tinggi nya juga! *ga jelas*

Ranmaru : Jangan ikut-ikutan,mayat idup!

Mitsuhide : gue manusia!

Nouhime : heh jangan bikin kekacauan!

Ranmaru : si mayat idup itu yang mulai duluan!

Mitsuhide : elo yang mulai duluan! *nunjuk ranmaru*

Nobunaga : DIAM KALIAN! ATO MAU KU HEADSHOT SATU-SATU!?*Ngamuk tingkat kecamatan*(?)

Mitsuhide & Ranmaru : *diem sambil ber sweatdrop ria*

Nouhime : Nah,Nobu sama..apakah kau setuju ngadopsi Ranmaru jadi anak kita?

Nobunaga : HE? OGAHH *mlengos*

Ranmaru : *nangis* Nobunaga sama kok tega sama saya?

Mitsuhide : si tua jelek itu dari dulu mang tega-an.*kebablasan ngomong*

Nobunaga : *DOR* nge-headshot si mitsuhide*

Mitsuhide : . ampuni Akechi tuan..! *tidak kena shot*

Nobunaga : pokok nya gue ga mau ngadopsi Ranmaru jadi anak!titik tik tik!

Mitsuhide : tik tik tik bunyi hujan di atas genting *tiba-tiba nyanyi*

Nobunaga : napa lo malah nyanyi kacung bego?!

Mitsuhide : suka suka gue dong!

Nobunaga : *Ngeluarin pistol lagi*

Mitsuhide : *Angkat tangan tanda nyerah *

Tiba-tiba ada seekor orang (?),ralat.. ada seseorang yang datang sambil teriak-teriak,

Suara itu semakin mendekat…

Mendekatt…

Mendekatt..

Mendekatt…

Lebih dekat..

Sangat dekatt…

/UDAHAN DONG THOR!/

Oichi : *lari menghampiri mereka bersama nagamasa*

Nobunaga : kenapa pas ngliat mereka perasaan gue jadi ga enak ya *mikir curiga*

Oichi : Kakak!kakak! *sambil tersengal-sengal*

Nouhime : napa lari-lari gitu? abis ketemu Leonardo di caprio? (?)

Oichi : saya.. saya bersedia ngadopsi ranmaru *ceria,riang,penuh semangat..dan pokoknya gitu deh*

Ranmaru : Benarkah? *seneng*

Nobunaga : HIYEHH!? APA?APA? bisa di ulang lagi? *gak percaya+kaget+takjub+ de el el*

Oichi : saya dan nagamasa akan ngadopsi ranmaru jadi anak kami..iya kan nagamasa-sama?.. *noleh ke nagamasa*

Nagamasa : .itu! *tegas*

Nobunaga : What de H**L! GA BISAA! GUE GA SETUJU SAMA SEKAMPRET! *keluar gas emosi dari kepala,telinga,dan hidung* (?)

Nagamasa : Tapi,saya sudah berencana ngadopsi ranmaru dan melatihnya jadi power ranger!

Nobunaga : Power ranger ndasmu! *muncrat*

Nouhime : Sabar mas!sabar!

Misuhide : Gak..gak..gak kuat.. *nyanyi lagi*

*DORR* /Mitsuhide di dahi-shot oleh Nobunaga/

Oichi : Kakak jahatt! *nangis kenceng*

Nagamasa : Ichi!jangan nangis..mending kita kabur aja yuk? *narik tangan oichi*

/Mereka berdua pun kabur/

Nobunaga : Mo kemana kempret duaan itu? Awas akan ku dor dor kalian berdua! *ngejar sambil pegang pistol*

Nouhime : Aku ikuttt dongg.. *ikut-ikut lari*

Mitsuhide : *meraba dahi nya* wah! hiyaaaa ! dahi gue bolong!… gue ketembak!gue harus ke rumah sakit sekarangg! *lari tunggang langgang ke rumah sakit sambil bawa sabit*(?)

-Si ranmaru pun di tinggal sendirian di balkon dengan cengo nya (?)

Si bocah itu galo tingkat dewa dan akhirnya memutuskan mencari sendiri calon ibu dan bapaknya-

Kemana bocah itu akan pergi?

Lets go to next chapter!


	2. OUSHUU

**CHAPTER 2**

OUSHUU

-Sore itu si ranmaru sedang jalan-jalan ke oushuu naik kedua kaki nya sendiri(?)

Setelah tiba di sebuah perladangan yang mirip persawahan dan setengah perkebunan (?) ia melihat sebuahh peristiwa aneh yang menegakkan bulu roma(?)-

Ini dia..

-Si Katakura Kojuro sedang memeriksa buah terong nya yang sudah matang dan siap di panen,tiba-tiba muncul perasaan bahagia,seneng,takjub,terharu dan lain-lain sehingga Kojuro mengambil salah satu terong dan memeluknya dengan mesra-

*memang begitulah kondisi kojuro saat lagi sarap* /di tendang kojuro/

Kojuro : *meluk terong sambil terharu* TERONG-SAN ku..

Mr. X : Ehemm..!

Kojuro : *noleh ke belakang* e-Eh MASAMUNE SAMA! Sejak kapan anda berdiri di situ? *kaget*

Masamune : Sejak kau peluk si terong itu. *mandangin kojuro dengan ekpresi wth(what de hell)(?)

Kojuro : *muka merah bagaikan saus tomat* eh.. benarkah? *si kojuro langsung naroh terongnya di tanah dan berdiri ngadep masamune*

Masamune : Kojuro,boleh gue bertanya? *ekpresi serius*

Kojuro : Tentu saja boleh,masamune sama.

Masamune : Kau masih waras?atau jangan-jangan udah kena sarap? *innocent*

Kojuro : *sweatdrop* (kurang ajar ni orang nanya nya)

/bagitulah isi pikiran licik kojuro kepada tuan nya/ *di bogem kojuro 2x*

Masamune : Kojuro?

Kojuro : Eh?tentu saja saya waras masamune sama!

Masamune : Baguslah. Soalnya saya mengkawatirkan otak mu sejak mengetahui kelakuan 'kurang kerjaan' mu itu.

Kojuro : Kelakuan apa,Masamune sama? *rada telmi*

Masamune : Kemaren kau meluk-meluk negi,nah hari ini kau meluk-meluk terong sambil senyum-senyum. *curiga*

Kojuro : itu eh-karena saya sangat menyayangi negi-san!dan yang paling saya sayangi adalah terong-san,Masamune sama! *semangat ngejelasin*

Masamune : *diem sambil bersweatdrop ria*

Orang asing : jadi bapak itu penggemar sayuran?(?) *tiba-tiba ikut ngomong*

/Masamune & Kojuro Noleh bareng dan keduanya melihat ada bocah kecil sudah berdiri di dekat mereka/

Masamune : Huh?Siapa bocah berkucir depan inih?

Kojuro : pasti anak ilang! Kita harus foto dia lalu tempel gambarnya di madding sekolah! *ngomong ke masamune*

Masamune : *glek* Kojuro?

Kojuro : YA?

Masamune : Pertama,di jaman perang kayak gini belom ada kamera! En yang kedua,kita gak sekolah! !*teriak kenceng*

Kojuro : *pingsan di teriak-in masamune*

Masamune : Memangnya kau siapa sebenarnya,heh? *ngliatin ranmaru*

Ranmaru : Aku MOURI RANMARU!SI BOCAH PEMANAH HEBAT BERSTATUS JOMBLO! (?) dan kau siapa?

Masamune : Aku date naga mata satu! Dokuganryu! _You see_? *ngomong dengan bangga*

Ranmaru : HAH? SI BUAYA MATA SATU? *cengo* /author di panah ranmaru/

Masamune : Aku bilang NAGA! Bukan BUAYA! Kuping lo gag pernah di bersihin ya! *mulai naik pesawat(?) eh naik darah alias marah*

Ranmaru : Wah,hebat dua orang ini! Yang satu penggemar sayuran!yang satu nya penggemar reptil! *ngomong ke dirinya sendiri*

Masamune : reptil ndasmu!GRRRRRR!

Kojuro : Masamune sama! Sabarrrr!sabarr! *lho sejak kapan si kojuro siuman?-_-*

Ranmaru : Wah!bapak ini belain kakak mata satu ini!jangan-jangan kalian…

Kojuro : ….

Masamune : ….!

Ranmaru : Jangan-jangan kalian Humuh ya!? Wow.

Kojuro : apaan tuh 'humuh'?

Ranmaru : humuh itu yaoi! *innocent*

Masamune : Sialan lo ngatain gue homo! *ngeluarin senjata nya* Bocah ini ngajak berantem! ! _Lets Party!ARE YOU READY?!_

Kojuro : Masamune sama! Jangan!dia masih kecil! *mencegah masamune*

Ranmaru : Iya sabar dong! lagian aku cuman mau nanya aja kok.

Kojuro : Ya sudah!cepet an mo nanya apa?habis itu cepat pergi! *mulai kesel juga*

Ranmaru :apakah bapak menyukai sayuran? (?)

Kojuro : *sweatdrop* iya..

Ranmaru : Lebih suka terong ato tomat? *tambah lama makin ga jelas*

Kojuro : Terong!

Ranmaru : Hah?padahal kan tomat lebih enak!warna nya bagus lagi! Kalo terong itu jelek!ga menarik! *dasar bocah*

Masamune : *glek* (oh,tidak! Bocah ini menghina lah kojuro..sabarlah)

Kojuro :ngg…Apa kau bilang nak?

Ranmaru :Terong itu jelek dan nggak menarik.

Kojuro :..nak..kau..kau..dirimu.. telah menghina TERONG-SAN ku! Aku tidak terima!HIAHHHH *hendak menyerang ranmaru pake terong*

Masamune : Kojuro!STOP! bukankah tadi kau bilang kita ga boleh nyerang anak kecil? *nah sekarang gentian masamune yang nyegah*

Kojuro : Pergi kau bocah!sebelum aku lempar kau pake terong-san ku! *marah tingkat dewa karena terong-san nya di hina*

Ranmaru : *ngupil*

Masamune : HEH! KENAPA LO MALAH NGUPIL!CEPAT PERGI! *teriak sampe berbusa*

Ranmaru : Sekarang? *cengo lagi*

Masamune : Tentu saja sekarang! Sapa bilang taun depan!

Ranmaru : *pergi sambil ngacir*

Hari sudah mulai malam dan si bocah Ranmaru belom juga dapetin ibu dan bapak baru,akhirnya ia pun pulang ke owari sambil ngesot(?) dan memutuskan untuk melakukan survey (?) maksudnya melakukan pencarian lagi besok pagi.


	3. KAI

**_Dissa-CHAlovers_ : terimakasih udah review gue sanggupin permintaan Dissa. keep Review ya,tar gue kasih terong deh buat hadiah. ckakak :D**

* * *

><p><strong>KAI<strong>

-Esok pagi nya si Ranmaru mulai melakukan pencarian lagii-kali ini siapa yang dia temui?-

Ini dia…

JRENG—JRENGG-JRENGG

TRETETETTETETTETETTE

(LEBAY LU THOR!)

Seorang anak muda-berpakaian serba merah- (nah lu pasti dah tahu deh)-pake bandana merah (udah jelas identitasnya) dan suka teriak-teriakk (nah beneran dia!)

Dialah Sanada Genjirou Yukimura!

Plok!Plok!Plok! *tepuk tangan*(?)

Nah,kita mulai aja deh ceritanya..

saat itu Yukimura sedang membersihkan halaman yang penuh dengan 'sesuatu nya' .ada panci,sendok,kayu,kursi bahkan wc pun juga ada di halaman(?)

Itu semua karena ulah Shingen yang suka berantakin planet ini dan nyuruh si Yuki untuk bersihin nya.

SI Ranmaru karena penasaran oleh wajah imut dan ganteng yukimura(?) dateng dan bersembunyi di balik semak-semak. bocah itu juga ngliat ada manusia mirip sapi(?) eh Banteng *soalnya shingen kan punya 2 tanduk* lagi berdiri bersidekap.

Shingen : AYO yukimura!lebih cepat!

Yukimura : Baik oyakata-samahhh! *ngebersihin lebih cepat*

Shingen : Lebih cepat lagee YUKIMURA!KAU PASTI BISA!

Yukimura : Benarkah,oy oy oy oy oy oy oyakatahhhh samahhhhhh? *terharu* *lebay lo yuk*/author di jotos yukimura/

Shingen : HEH!JANGAN CENGENG YUKIMURAA! *tonjok pipi yukimura*

/Yukimura terbang dan tubuhnya ngehantam tembok hingga tembok itu rubuh dengan suara mengenaskan/

Yukimura : *bangkit menghampiri shingen * I..YA OY-YAKATA SAMAHH!SAYA AKAN BERUSAHA!

Shingen : BUKTIKANNN YUKIMURAA! *tonjok dada Yukimura*

Yukimura : OYAKATA-SAMAAA! *bogem shingen*

Shingen : YUKIMURAA *Lempar Yukimura*

Yukimura : OYAKATA-SAMAAAA! *tinju muka shingen*

Shingen : YUKIMURAAAA! *tonjok muka yukimura*

Dan seterusnya….

Sementara itu—

Si Ranmaru ngliat 'aksi menakjubkan' kedua 'mahluk' itu dengan takjub.

Badan Ranmaru langsung panas-dingin-anget-adem karena ia pikir kedua mahluk di depan nya sedang kerasukan setan alas gundul yang menyebabkan penyakit ayan dan epilepsi kambuh secara bersamaan.

Si ranmaru pun kabur ketakutan dari semak-semak dan lari seperti kucing di kejar heli(?)

Tiba-tiba bocah itu nabrak orang yang badannya lumayan gede-

*BRUAKKKK*

Ranmaru : *terjengkang*

Orang asing : ..dud..duhhh *mengerang kesakitan*

Ranmaru : *berdiri* maap!maap!saya lagii ketakutan solanya ada orang kerasukan

Orang asing : *berdiri* He-eh?gak apa-apa! Aku Maeda Keiji!dan ini..*nunjuk ke seekor hewan* ini teman baikku!

Ranmaru : (emangnya siapa yang ngajak kenalan?) *sweatdrop*

Keiji : eh?kok diem?kamu sapa sih?

Ranmaru : Aku Mouri Ranmaru..si pem-

Keiji : APAHH? Ranmaru?ran to the ma tho the ru? *kaget kelebay-lebay an*(?)

Ranmaru : ho-oh (ni orang kenapa sih?)

Keiji : Kamu bukannya 'peliharaan nya ' si oda ya?

Ranmaru : *sweatdrop2x* (peliharaan?lu kata gue hewan?)

Keiji : Lho kok diem lagi sihhh..

Yumekichi : Ngik..ngikk

Ranmaru : Ini teman baik lo? *nunjuk ke yumekichi*

Keiji : iya kan yumekichi? *noleh ke yumekichi*

Yumekichi : NGIK!NGIIKK! *monyet itu mengangguk*

Ranmaru : kok suaranya mirip monyet sih? *cengo lagi*

Keiji : *senyum miris* bukan mirip. ini memang monyet ! tanpa operasi plastik!

Ranmaru : OH!JADI EMANG BENERAN MONYET?

Keiji : *sweatdrop* i-iyaa.

Yumekichi : *ber sweatdrop juga*

Keiji : kamu ngapain kok ke sini? *kepo*

Ranmaru : lo juga ngapain ke kai? *kepo beruntun*

Keiji : gue lagi jalan-jalan sambil nge-goda cewek sekseehh. *ngomong dengan bangga*

Ranmaru : oh. (gitu kok bangga. apanya yang pantas di banggain?x.x)

Keiji : nah,kalo kamu?ngapain ke sini?

Ranmaru : Aku…anuu *mendadak sedih*

Keiji : kenapa?kebelet pipis ya?

Ranmaru : aku lagi cari emak bapak baru . soalnya yang asli dah mati *nangis deh*

Keiji : tragis…

Ranmaru : Bantuin dong!ga kasian apa sama anak kecil!

Keiji : Bantuin pipis? *glodakk*

Ranmaru : Bantuin cari lah.

Keiji : hmm..*mikir*

1 menit…

2 menit…

10menit…

/woy LAMA BANGET SIH!/

*back to story*

Keiji : Nah aku ada ide.

Ranmaru : apa?apa? *loncat-loncat saking semangatnya*

Keiji : kamu pergi aja cari tali terus gantung diri di atas pohon . abis itu aku jamin deh,bakal ketemu bapak sama emak lu. *innocent tingkat dewa*

Ranmaru : HUWAAAAAA *nangis kenceng sampe ayam-ayam tetangga mati*(?)

Keiji : aduhh jangan nangis dong!gawat nih..

Yumekichi : NGUKKKK…ngikkk *ngapain ni monyet ikut-ikut ngomong mulu*

Ranmaru : HUWAAAAA!OEKKKKK!HUAHUHUAHAAUUUUWW *nangis 4x lipat lebih kenceng*

Keiji : udahh dong!gini aja deh..kamu kubawa ke rumah Matsu-nee chan aja deh! *teriak sambil nutup telinga*

Ranmaru : *berhenti nangis* siapa? PESUT-CINA?

Keiji : Bukan PESUT! Tapi MATSU ! (anak ini kecil-kecil kok udah budeg sih -_-)

Ranmaru : siapa itu?penjual dango ya?

Keiji : bukan !dia itu..dia itu masih saudara ku lah. mau gakk?

Ranmaru : Iya deh.

pergilah kedua mahluk tersebut ke kediaman PESUT EH ralat MATSU .apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?

lets go to de next chapter.


	4. OWARI Part 2

**owari(lagi) edisi 2**

Oda Nobunaga sedang kumpulin semua 'keluarganya' (Oichi,Nagamasa,Nouhime, en Mitsuhide). *meskipun sebenernya si mitsuhide itu kacung nya* /di jadiin bakso sama mitsuhide/

*back to story*

Nobunaga : *gigit kain lap* hadooh ranmaru kemana sih gak pulang-pulang?!

Nouhime : Jangan-jangan di culik? *panik*

Nobunaga : Iye ya!jangan-jangan di culik UFO trus di bwa ke planet lain gituhh?!

Nouhime : *tepuk jidat*

Mitsuhide : Wah atau malah dia bunuh diri barang kali.

Nouhime : masa senekat itu?

Nobunaga : HUOHH pokok nya ranmaru ga boleh matiii! *nangis* /orang tua ini ternyata peduli juga sama bocah itu/

Oichi : Oh..kasiann..ranmaru *terharu sambil menitik kan air mata*

Nagamasa : Ichi ?! Jangan nangis ! kamu ga boleh cengeng.

Oichi : baiklah Nagamasa sama.. ichi ga akan nangis demi nagamasa-sama..

Nagamasa : ichi….

Oichi : Nagamasa sama..

Nagamasa : ichiii…

Nobunaga : Eneg gue dengerin kalian! INI KITA LAGI BINGUNG SI RANMARU ILANG, KALIAN MALAH MESRA-MESRAAN! *muncratt lagi*

Nouhime : Sabarr mas!sabarr yaa!

Nobunaga : Gini aja deh,kalian semua aku beri tugas! *tegas*

Mitsuhide : tugas apa lagee? Cukur kumis lu yang kaya lele itu? *kebablasan ngomong lagi*

Nobunaga : *siap-siap nge-shot si mitsuhide*

nah loh mampus lo mitsuhide

Mitsuhide : AMPOONNN!plis jangan shot gue lagi.. luka dahi gue aja belomm sembuuhhh.. *berlutut dengan penuh penghayatan*(?)

Nobunaga : *DOR-DOR-DOR*

Mitsuhide : AMPUNN..AMPUNNN *sambil loncat-loncat ngehindarin shot*

Nouhime : *geleng-geleng kepala*ya ampun

Ochi : *teriak* kakak! Gimana kalo kita nyari ranmaru ajah?

Nobunaga : *berhenti nge-shot* ide bagus tuh! Kok kamu pinter sih?

Nagamasa : (kenapa aku harus tinggal di lingkungan keluarga kaya gini -_-)

Nobunaga : kalo gitu Kalian aku beri tugas nyari ranmaru!

Mitsuhide : Capek deh?!

Nobunaga &Nouhime : *deathglare*

Mitsuhide : e-e-ehh baiklah. *terpaksa*

Nobunaga : Mitsuhide cari ke Kai sementara Oichi en Nagamasa cari ke Oushuu!Kalian ngerti? *sok tegas*

Nouhime : kok Cuma ke oushuu sm Kai sih nobu sama?

Nobunaga : YA CARI AJA DI SITU DULU,KALO GA ADA YA KE DAERAH LAEN !

Oichi : Iya.. *jawaban penuh kelembutan,kehalusan de-el-el*(?)

Nagamasa : SIAP! *berpose layak nya power ranger*

Mitsuhide : he-eh *ga semangat sama sekali*

Nobunanga : Ya sudah sana berangkat!

Mitsuhide : *lari menjalankan tugasnya*

Oichi & Nagamasa : *diem di tempat*

Nobunaga : Kalian ngapain diem?!cepet berangkat!

Nagamasa : Nanti aja. kuda ku lagi bobok siang.

Oichi : Iya..kasihan kalo di bangunin…

Nobunaga : *melotot* Peduli amat sama kuda! Pake kuda yang laen sana!

Nagamasa : Tapi saya udah berjanji bakal setia pake kuda itu. *tegas*

Oichi : nagamasa sama…baik sekali.. *terharu lagi*

Nobunaga : gue gak peduli! Cepat berangkat pake kuda yang laen! *emosi sambil gigit jempol*(?)

Nagamasa : Aku gak akan melanggar janjiku! Kalo melanggar namanya tidak berperi kehewanan! *lebih tegas lagi*

Nobunaga : Kenapa lo malah pidato?lo pikir ini upacara?! Cepettt berangkattttt! *muncrat 15x*

Nouhime : kain lap mana kain lap . muncrat lagi pemirsa.

Nagamasa : tidak mau . aku harus menegakkan keadilan demi kuda ku!

Nobunaga : *ngeluarin pistol* kalian pilih berangkat ato ku headshot bersamaan? *evil smile*

Oichi & Nagamasa : *sweatdrop 100x*

Nobunaga : *Dor ke langit-langit*

Oichi & Nagamasa : *lari tunggag langgang menjalankan tugasnya*


	5. PENCARIAN DI KAI

**Thanks for review _Honey Sho_ :D kayaknya kok pada seneng ya kalo KOJURO KENA SARAP**

**KOJURO : Woy!capslocknya! en gue jangan di hina teross**

**Masamune : sabar oh my baby sitter**

**KOJURO : haik masamune sama!KOJURO bersabar menanggung penghinaan dari orang2 ini.*nangis pemirsa***

**AUTHOR : udah drama nya . lebay lo duaan.**

**NOUHIME : kok aku gak disebutin sama HONEY SHO?*melas***

**MITSUHIDE : gue juga ga disebutin di reviewnya?#nyadar dirinya ga laku**

**RANMARU : CIAELAH yang penting gue jadi tokoh utama!**

**NOBUNAGA : EH GERRARD GUE PESEN GLOCK 18 nya!Buat headshot semua orang ini!**

**MASMUN: GUE MINTA TOA CIPTAAN JIMMY BUAT BANGUNIN KEBO MILIK KOJURO!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>bagaimana nasib 'peliharaan' Nobunaga (baca: Mitsuhide)yang di beri tugas nyari RanmarU?<strong>

**Inilah cerita nya..**

**KAI**

Sanada Yukimura sedang asyik makan dango sambil menunggu sang Oyakata-sama yang belom pulang.

Tiba-tiba..

TOK!TOK!TOK! *suara pintu depan di ketuk dari luar*

Yukimura : sluruuupp *terus makan dango* siapa tuh?kalo Oyakata-sama tercinta gak mungkin pake ketok pintu. *curiga*

TOK!TOKK! *pintu di ketuk lebih keras*

Yukimura : sialan!ganggu orang makan dango aja! Sasukeee! *manggil sasuke*

Sasuke : Ya Danna? *teriak dari dalem kamar mandi*

Yukimura : Bukain pintu depan,dong! Gue lagi makan dango nih! *teriak*

Sasuke : Maaf,Danna. Tapi saya lagi boker nih!mules banget!

Yukimura : *sweatdrop* Ya sudah gue aja yang nge-buka.

TOKKK! TOKKK! TOKK! *di ketuk 5x lebih keras*

Yukimura : sabar dong! *sambil nge-buka pintu*

JRENGGG!

.

.

.krik krik

.

.

/Tampak di depan pintu,berdiri sesosok serba gelap dengan mata tajam dan membawa sabit super lancip nan kinclong di tangannya/

Yukimura : *berdiri melotot antara sadar dan tidak*

Mitsuhide : permisi mas,saya mau..

Yukimura : tidakk! *tiba-tiba lari masuk ke dalam dengan kecepatan super dahsyat*

Mitsuhide : *berdiri dengan tampang cengo di luar pintu depan*

Sasuke : lho danna kenapa teriak-teriak? *masih di dalem kamar mandi*

Yukimura : sasuke! Tolong gue! Ada setan pencabut nyawa mau nyembelih gue! *sambil mukul-mukul pintu kamar mandi*

Sasuke : APA?setan? *tiba-tiba mules nya ilang*

Yukimura : Iya!cepet tolong gue sebelum dia cabut nyawa gue! *teriak super kalap*

Sasuke : *nge-buka pintu kamar mandi* mana setan nya danna?!

Yukimura : *nunjuk pintu depan* di sono!

Sasuke : ayo kita hadapi bersama danna!

Yukimura : enggak! Gue gag mau mati! Gue masih kepingin bersama oyakata-samahh *nangis sambil megap-megap*

Sasuke : (ni orang penakut amat sih) ayolah danna!aku akan melindungimu!

Yukimura : *sembunyi di balik punggung sasuke*

/Mereka berdua pun menemui si 'setan' yang masih berdiri di pintu depan dengan tampang cengo plus bingung/

Sasuke : dia itu bukan setan,Danna!itu tukang sembelih hewan qurban! *ngomong ke Yukimura*

Yukimura : *masih sembunyi di balik punggung sasuke* tapi liat aja tampangnya!serem men!

Mitsuhide : ehemm! Maaf ya mas,saya ini manusia! *nahan emosi*

Sasuke : tuh kan! Dia cuma tukang sembelih hewan qurban aja. *ngomong ke yukimura lagi*

Mitsuhide : gue juga bukan tukang sembelih hewan! *teriak*

Sasuke+Yukimura : *sweatdrop 2x*

Mitsuhide : gue ke sini cuma mau numpang nanya aja! Gue ga berencana nyembelih hewan peliharaan kalian ataupun kalian berdua!

Yukimura : *melongo cengo*

Sasuke : owalah,nanya toh. *lega*

Mitsuhide : Kalian nge-liat ada anak kecil cowok di sekitar sini gag?

Yukimura : kalo anak kecil cowok sih buanyakk di sekitar sini.

Mitsuhide : hem..anaknya tuh cirinya ada kucirnya di depan terus pake baju ungu.

Sasuke : ungu?hem gak liat tuh!

Yukimura : aku juga gag liat soalnya dari tadi makan dango di dalam rumah.

Mitsuhide : *mendengus* huh ya udah mau pamit kalo gituh.

Sasuke : semoga anak anda cepat ketemu ya.

Mitsuhide : anak itu bukan anak gue! *gak jadi pergi*

Yukimura : terus sapa dong?kok di cariin?

Mitsuhide : bukan urusan lo .kepo.

Yukimura : kepo? Kebo kali ya? *tampang cengo*

Mitsuhide : terserah lo. males gue ngomong sama anak alay kayak lo. *pergi ninggalin yuki dan sasu*

Sasuke : ya udah saya mau nerusin boker dulu. *masuk ke dalem kamar mandi lagi*

Yukimura : *ngelanjutin makan dango* sluruupp! Sluruupp! Huenakk!


	6. PENCARIAN DI OUSHUU

**_Dissa-CHAlovers _:** wah suka benget gue sama ni orang! Terimaksih reviewnyaa! *meluk dissa* #di jotos dissa

Ranmaru : ga ada yang kepingin meluk gue?

Mitsuhide : sini sini gue peluk! *semangat 45*

Ranmaru : NAJIS bin OTONG! Gue maunya di peluk dissa!

AUTHOR : UDAHAN WOY!KALIAN GANGGU GUE SAMA DISSA! *mas capslocknya mas*

Nah intinya gue seneng banget kalo dissa terus review crita gue! *senyum senyum sendiri* #wusshh langsung kesambet setan liwat

* * *

><p><strong>berikut ini merupakan ulasan kisah dari Oichi dan Nagamasa yang di suruh nyari Ranmaru ke Oushuu,saat itu sedang ujan . parahnya ujan itu menyebabkan air jatoh dari langit! (?<strong>) #author mulai sarap.

**OUSHUU (edisi 2)**

Masamune : Hiyatt!Hiatt!Hiyeeh *joget-joget ga jelas*

Kojuro : eh,Masamune-sama!tolong berhentilah.

Masamune : apa urusan lo? Hiyat!hiyeeh *nerusin joget*

Kojuro : saya sebagai baby sitter anda,bertugas mengingatkan anda untuk berhenti,masamune sama!

Masamune : _why_ ?ini kan asyik kojuro!

Kojuro :tapi anu jika anda terus joget-joget di tengah hujan kayak gini,anda bisa masuk angin masamune sama!

Masamune : ckk gue itu kuat Kojuro,mana mungkin gue bisa masuk angin!

Kojuro : tapi masamune-sama..

Masamune : *tiba-tiba pucet* eh,Perut gue kok sakit sih?

Kojuro : tuh kan,anda pasti masuk angin !

Masamune : heleh!ga mungkin!gue itu cuma..Cuma.. HOEKKK! *muntah mendadak*

Kojuro : waduh anda sudah masuk angin tingkat akut,masamune sama! Anda harus istirahat! *narik tangan masamune masuk ke dalem rumah*

Masamune : Shit! Perut gue saket. gendong gue kojuro!

Kojuro : *nge gendong masamune dengan posisi kepala di bawah*

Masamune : woy babu ! posisinya kebalek! turunin gue !

Kojuro : *nge-jatohin masamune di tanah*

Masamune : shit! napa lo jatohin gue !

Kojuro : loh bukannya tadi Masamune sama minta di turunin? *garuk-garuk ndas*

Masamune : huh mending gue jalan sendiri! *kenyataanya masamune gak jalan tapi ngesot karena kondisi masuk angin nya lumayan parah*

/setelah sampe di dalem rumah/

Kojuro : segeralah ganti baju,masamune sama! Saya akan buatkan anda sayur negi.

Masamune : what?negi?oh no! gue pengen nya sup terong.

Kojuro : tapi,terong-san belom saya panen masamune sama.

Masamune : nah panen sekarang kan bisa! *bawel*

Kojuro : tapi kan terong-san masih di ladang,dan ini lagi ujan deras?

Masamune : what? Jadi lo lebih khawatir kena hujan daripada buatin gue makanan,kojuro? *deathglare*

Kojuro : eh-eh tentu saja akan pergi ke ladang untuk memanen terong-san!saya akan melakukan apapun demi Masamune-sama meskipun ujan deras dan angin berhembus kencang,meskipun Negara api menyerang,meskipun matahari menjadi hitam,meskipun kambing etawa punah,meskipun…

Masamune : blah blah bliahhh! kalimatmu kepanjangan dan _make me_ semakin eneg Kojuro!

Kojuro : maaf Masamune sama ! kojuro migime berjanji gak akan bikin anda eneg eneg lagi. *sambil bersujud*

Masamune: ya udah sana panen!gue laper,lo tega kalo gue mati kelaparan disertai masuk angin?

Kojuro : Haik Masamune sama! *ambil jas hujan yang terbuat dari negi(?) dan langsung pergi ke ladang*

.

.Sementara itu tak jauh dari kediaman masamune dan kojuro..

/Nagamasa dan Oichi yang tengah menjalankan tugas dari sang Nobunaga sedang berteduh di bawah pohon pisang soalnya lagi ujan deras/

Oichi : Kok hujan nya ga berhenti sih.. *mandang langit*

Nagamasa : iya dua jam kita berteduh di sini!

Oichi : nagamasa-sama… *kalem*

Nagamasa : apa?

Oichi : ichi..kedinginan..

Nagamasa : hah? Ya udah aku sobekin daun pisang buat selimut ya? *glodak*

Oichi : tapi kan daun pisang nya udah kena air hujan..nanti ichi tambah dingin dong…

Nagamasa : trus gimana dong?

Oichi : kita cari rumah yuk..buat berteduh..?

Nagamasa : iya deh,tapi rumah yang mana?

Oichi : itu.. *nunjuk ke rumah yang kebetulan tempat tinggalnya kojuro dan masamune*

Nagamasa : ya udah ayo ke sana!

/mereka berdua bersama seorang kuda(?) pun menghampiri rumah itu/

/Date Masamune tengah berbaring di atas karpet sambil menunggu Kojuro yang belum pulang dari kegiatan memanen terong-san/

Masamune : huh Kojuro lama amat! Jangan-jangan dia malah mesra-mesraan sama si terong. *mikir curiga*

.TOK TOK *pintu depan di ketuk*

Masamune : nah tu pasti Kojuro! Tapi kok pake ketok pintu sih? *ngomong sendiri*

.TOK TOK

Masamune : *nge-hampirin pintu depan* what de hell!ganggu istirahat gue aja!sapa sih?

/Ketika pintu terbuka..Masamune ngliat sesosok wanita dengan rambut panjang tengah berdiri di depan nya/

.

.

.

.

Masamune : Kyaaaa!SADAKOOO MAK!KUNTILANAK! *teriak-teriak kalap kemudian pingsan*

Oichi : *sweatdrop* loh..kok orangnya pingsan sih,nagamasa-sama?

Nagamasa : eh,mungkin dia ngira kamu kuntilanak,jadi dia ketakutan trus pingsan.

Oichi : e-emangnya ichi mirip kuntilanak ya!? *ekspresi mau nangis*

Nagamasa : *glek* enggak kok!Ichi kan cantik,masa di bilang kuntilanak sih!

Oichi : *meluk nagamasa*arigatou..nagamasa-sama emang baik..

Nagamasa : eh-eh ini gimana dong?orang ini harus kita apain? *ngliat masamune yang tengah pingsan*

Oichi : gimana kalo kita makan aja? *bagus *

Nagamasa : dia itu kan manusia ichi! Kalo kita makan kan kita jadi setan!

Oichi : eh,iya ya..ichi lupa..

Nagamasa : mo gimana lagi,mending kita pulang aja deh.

Oichi : tapi nyari ranmaru nya gimana..?

Nagamasa : bilang aja sama kakak bin setan itu kalo ranmaru ga ada di oushuu.

Oichi : hmm.. hehe iya deh.

/apa-apaan ini?ternyata mereka berdua licik juga/

sik..author langsung di hajar oleh nagamasa & oichi

/ sementara itu si Kojuro udah selese manen terong-san tercinta dan masuk ke dalam rumah/seketika Kojuro menemukan Masamune sedang telentang tak sadarkan diri/

Kojuro : Ma-Masamune sama! *nge-hampirin masamune yang masih merem*

Masamune : *masih pingsan jadi nya mbisu*

Kojuro : jangan jangan telat masuk angin terus mati? *ngomong ke dirinya sendiri* NOO! MASAMUNE SAMA GAK BOLEH MATI GARA-GARA MASUK ANGIN PLUS KELAPARAN!

Masamune : *terbangun tiba-tiba dengan teriakan super cetar kojuro*

Kojuro : loh loh?Masamune sama masih idup?! *ceria kembali*

Masamune : jangan lebay!gue pingsan . you see?

Kojuro : kenapa Masamune sama tersayangku bisa pingsan?apakah anda terluka sini kojuro obatin !

Masamune : pleased deh,jangan bikin gue ilfil ! plus bisa gak kata 'tersayang ku' nya di hilangkan?gue jijik!

Kojuro : baiklah masamune sama *sujud lagi*

Masamune : hoh gue gue tadi ngliat anu..

Kojuro : liat siapa?Yoshimoto sang raja dangdut?

Masamune : bukan! Gue ngliat Sadako!

Kojuro : sad..sadako?benarkah?

Masamune : beneran! Tadi ada sadako !

Kojuro : ciyuss?

Masamune : beneran inih!gue gak bohong!

Kojuro : enelan? (translate : beneran)

Masamune : enalan! *ketularan alay*

Kojuro : eh tapi Masamune sama,ngomong-ngomong sadako itu apa yah?apakah sejenis serangga?

Masamune : *glodakk* #langsung pingsan lagi gara-gara ke cengo-an kojuro


	7. CALON EMAK BAPAK DITEMUKAN

**rekha . julita** : tengkiuu buat review nya . author seneng banget lohh :D #sapa yang nanya thor!

HEHE author berusaha panjangin ceritanya tapi otaknya lagi macet soalnya knalpotnya juga macet (apa hubunganya woy!) #di tendang rekha

Yukimura : btw gue juga seneng karena ngejadiin gue 'my lovely' rekha! :D

Mitsuhide : kapan ya gue bisa dipanggil gitu. *melas banget lo nak*

Nobunaga : ciehhh!mitsuhide ngarep banget!ciehh

Mitsuhide : *suram*

Ranmaru : udahan dong!ceritanya mo lanjut nihhh!

Author : *tendang para tokoh kembali ke medan TKP*

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dissa-CHAlovers :<strong>_ makasih makasih dissa karena terus review cerita ane *auhtor sujud sujud*

pokoknya sang author ini seneng banget kalo kamu reviw terus#walaupun sempat di bilang gila -_-

di chapter ini cerita si bocah kucir (baca:ranmaru) bakal berlanjut kok.

keep reading yakk non! :D

* * *

><p>back to de story..<p>

saat itu Di daerah penuh kedamaian,bebas dari asap rokok(?),dimana awan yang cerah berwarna merah kuning hijau(baca: pelangi pelangi alangkah indahmu)(?) menyelimuti langit dan burung-burung kutilang berbunyi- (cit cit cit)

Tampak sepasang mahluk berjalan memasuki sebuah rumah sederhana yang berpintu,berjendela,bermeja,berkursi,berambut(?)bertiang,ber-wc,dan sayangnya tidak ber-AC.

Yap merekalah kedua tokoh basara yang bernama Ranmaru dan Keiji. (plus yumekichi)

Keiji : MATSUUU-NEE CHAN AKU PULANGGG.. *teriak sampe atap rumah terbang ke bulan*

Matsu : Jangan teriak!gempaaa!

Toshiie : Slurupp *lagi makan bento*

Matsu : lho Keiji!anak siapa nih?kau culik ya! *nunjuk ranmaru*

Keiji : Anak ini kok yang ngikutin aku . katanya aku ganteng makanya dia ngikutt terus. *bangga*

Toshiie : HOEKK *langsung muntah bento*

Matsu : *Mules mendadak* Ganteng ndasmu!

Ranmaru : Jadi anda yang namanya pesut ya? *nanya ke Matsu*

Matsu : Apa?pesut?siapa yang bilang namaku pesut?

Ranmaru : *nunjuk Keiji*

.

Oh,great!

.

Keiji : *sweatdrop+panas+dingin+masuk angin* Heh!tadi kan aku bilang Matsu!bukan pesut!dasar budeg congek!

Ranmaru : seingatku tadi bilangnya pesut deh.. *mulai pikun*

Matsu : Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr….

Keiji : e-eh Matsu nee chan jangan percaya sama anak itu. *bergetar*

.

BRUAKKKKK!WUSHHHHHHH! #Keiji terbang di tendang Matsu ke langit ke 7 kemudian mendarat kembali dengan posisi yang elegan

Toshiie : woahhh! Istriku emang hebat! *lonjak lonjak semangat*

Ranmaru : *tepuk tangan*

Toshiie : Hem . siapa kamu bocah ?

Ranmaru : Aku Ranmaru . seorang pemanah handal,dan saya suka permen! dan juga saya gag punya emak bapak karena mereka mati kelindes kuda en kulit duren.

Toshiie : (perasaan gue nanya nama nya doang. kenapa malah curhat tentang nasib emak-bapaknya lah . permen lah . dll) -_-

Matsu : ya ampun yatim piatu ya..kasihan sekalii..

Ranmaru : Saya pengen punya orang-tua lagii *nangis plus batuk-batuk disertai bersin-bersin*

KeiJi : Batuk di sertai bersin-bersin? Minum Bodreksan ! *gaya ala iklan obat* #produk obat di sini sengaja diplesetin

Matsu : dia itu nangis bukan pilek,dasar cengoh! *nonjok Keiji*

Keiji : *puyeng*

.

Oh great part 2

.

Matsu : ya sudah aku dan akang Toshiie bersedia jadi orang tua kamu.

Ranmaru : Jadi kamu akan jadi emak ku?

Matsu : Iya *riang*

Ranmaru : Trus calon bapak ku siapa?

Matsu : *nunjuk ke Toshiie*

Ranmaru : *senyum miris*kok sepertinya orang itu belom pantas jadi bapak ya.

Toshiie : jangan sembarangan . aku bisa ngerawat kamu seperti aku ngerawat lembu-lembu ku!

Matsu : eh emangnya kita punya lembu,Inuchiyo-sama?

Toshiie : kagak sih.

Matsu+Keiji+Ranmaru : *sweatdrop*

Keiji : nah loh ini gimana jadinya?

Matsu : aku bersedia ngadopsi ranmaru !

Toshiie : aku juga! Asal jatah makanku gak berkurang!

Ranmaru : *terharu* mak..makasih tapi sebelumnya aku harus pamit ke Nobunaga-sama supaya dia gak cariin aku.

Keiji : biar kuantar pamit! Sekalian aku mau nge-goda cewek di jalan! *semangat banget lo*

Matsu : Keiji!tidak pantas berbicara seperti itu di depan anak kecil!

Ranmaru : he he tapi aku juga sering loh nge-goda cewek!terutama itsuki!dia itu cantik loh imut gituh terus hobi nya bawa bawa palu(?) yang gede banget!segede cintaku padanya . sayangnya dia suka sama Zabbii si penyanyi opera yang ngebuat telingaku congek sampe sekarang .namun hatiku inih tetap berpaut padanya . takrentan oleh sang waktu .Sehingga-

Toshiie : sudah nak!sudah ya jangan diteruskan.

Matsu : (ini masih kecil kok bicaranya kaya gini?-_-)

Ranmaru : iya lagian aku juga capek gara-gara kebanyakan bacot. *ngos-ngosan*

Keiji : ya sudah ayo kuantar pamit ke Nobita.

Ranmaru : kok Nobita sih! Nobunaga keles!

Keiji : hemp iya deh sama aja. *di cekokin jamu oleh Nobunaga*

Ranmaru : ngomong-ngomong kita ke sana naek apa?aku capek nih jalan telapak kaki ku sampe gosong mengenaskan.

Keiji : Goromaru ajah. *goromaru : beruang milik matsu*

Matsu : jangan!beruang itu lagi rabies!bahaya!

Keiji : kalo gitu naik Jiromaru. *jiromaru:nama babi hutan(baca: celeng) si Matsu*

Matsu : jangan ! binatang itu hendak di jadikan hewan qurban! #woy haram woy

Toshiie : emang sudah di sembelih?

Matsu : Tenkai yang nyembelih pake gigi nya sendiri. #hih

Ranmaru : trus gimana dong? *rewel*

Keiji : sebentar. *ngeluarin peluit dari dalam saku celana nya*

Toshiie : ngapain lo geluarin peluit?mau baris?

Keiji : heh udah diam dan liat ajah!

lalu.. PRITTTTTTT PRITTTTT PRITTTTTT.

Si Maeda Keiji meniup peluit itu tiga kali dan alhasil...

.

.

sekitar dua tiga detik kemudian matilah ayam si upin(?)-SALAH- datanglah 'sesuatu' di depan rumah mereka.

DZINGGGGGG..DZIIIINGGGGGG BRUKKK *Honda tadakatsu beserta manusia berbaju kuning(sebut:Ieyasu) yang naik di atasnya pun datang*

Matsu&Toshiie : *mlongo karena baru nyadar si Keiji bisa pangil robot kilat*

Ieyasu : sapa tadi yang niup peluit pemanggil tadakatsu?

Keiji : *angkat tangan* gue! soalnya lagi butuh alat transportasi.

Tadakatsu : DZINGGGG DZINGGGGGG

Ieyasu : oke. tapi gue belom isi bensin sama oli kayaknya mesin nya perlu di servis di bank terdekat(?)

Keiji : nanti gue isi in deh bensin nya di pom terdekat plus gue servisin sekaligus.

Ieyasu : bagus. silahkan pake. ingat! tarifnya 10.000 per jam!

Keiji dan Ranmaru pun menaiki 'kendaraan' yang bernama Honda Tadakatsu tersebut dan langsung terbang menuju kediaman Nobunaga beserta antek anteknya.(kali ini Yumekichi ga ikut karena monyet itu lagi janjian sama si tikus buat main dakon bareng)#apa pentingnya itu di jelasin thor!


	8. FINAL CHAPTER

_**Honey Sho**_ : hehe terimakasih buat review nya yang kedua kalinya.:D.

berkat kamu sekarang si masmun en Nobunaga punya Toa en Glock!

em soal dialog..author gak pinter bikin fic yang gag dialog..jadi mohon dimaafkan :(( *nangis* #lebay thor

Kojuro : uwoohhh ternyata gue punya fanss! Honey sho fans gue! *nyanyi pake terong*

Masamune : kojuro..please stop .

HE HE intinya jangan berhenti baca fic ini sampe tamat yah. plis gue mohon. #labay thor part 2

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dissa-CHAlovers<strong>_ : halloo again dissa! nih hadiah buat lo karena terus nge review fic gue *beri terong untuk dissa* #dihajar dissa

Matsu : plis bisakah kalian berhenti menggil gue pesut hah?

Author : terserah kita dong. sana balek *tendang matsu*

eh btw Auhtor juga udah baca semua fic dissa,kerennn kerenn semua fic mu . sayang author gak pinter nge-review :(, tapi nanti janji deh bakal gue reriew fic dissa!:)

* * *

><p><em><strong>rekha . julita :<strong>_ ARIGATOUU rekha udah mau nge-review fic ane lagi. tolong jangan berhenti review yak :))

HEHE soal ieyasu mah dia emang pelit,makanya pilih naik temen nya sendiri (Tadakatsu) daripada beli motor.

Ieyasu : woy!sembarangan!

Tadakatsu : aku suka rekhaa loh.

AUTHOR : sejak kapan lo isa ngomong,tadakatsu?!

Tadakatsu : eh maksud gue.. DZINGGG DZINGGG. -_-

Nah nanti ranmaru bakal di adopsi siapa bakal author critain di chapter ini..keep reading ya rekha jelita #julita thor!

sekali lagi.. arigatou rekhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa #kepanjangan thor!:D

* * *

><p><strong>Azuchi castle<strong>

Nobunaga : *sambil ngupil* jadi gimana misi pencarian kalian?

Nouhime : eh jangan sambil ngupil dong nobunaga sama. malu di liat babu kita.

Nobunaga : abis idung gue gatel . masa ngupil aja lo atur sih! Lo mau gue cerai in?!

Nouhime : jangan dong. Maap deh maap.

Mitsuhide : Lapor bos . Ranmaru gak ditemukan di daerah kai.

Nagamasa : ehm di daerah Oushuu juga kagak ada.

Nobunaga : MASA KALIAN GAK BERHASIL NEMUIN BOCAH ITU SIH!?

Oichi : *liatin tokek*

Nobunaga : HEH *nunjuk oichi* ngapain lo malah liatin tokek?

Oichi : eh..soalnya wajahnya mirip sama kakak.. *terlalu jujur lo nak*

Nagamasa : (gawat nih!)

Mitsuhide : *sweatdrop*

Nobunaga : APA?!LO BILANG MUKA GUE MIRIP TOKEK?! *gas emosi dari (maaf)bokong mulai keluar*(?)

Oichi : ups..ichi kebablasan ngomong..gomenasai..gomensai.. *sujud plus guling-guling*

Tiba-tiba..

**JEBRUAKKKK! DZIINGGGG DZIIINGGGG** *tembok kerajaan Nobunaga roboh di susul oleh gempa bumi nan dahsyat dan masuknya lalat-RALAT-masuknya sang Honda Tadakatsu ke dalam ruangan itu*

Nobunaga : Demi biskuit coklat,apa-apaan ini! Kenapa ada transformer datang ke ruangan gue!

Nagamasa : uwoohhh keren,bisa kubuat jadi kendaraan power ranger!

Nobunaga : kenapa power ranger terus yang lo peduliin! *jewer telinga Nagamasa*

Nagamasa : adoohh ampunn kakak!

Oichi : *berlutut* jangan lukai nagamasa-sama ku tercinta..ini salah ichi..ini salah ichi..

Nouhime : ya ampun..

.

Kemudian Tak di sangka Ranmaru dan Keiji turun dari transformer(salah woy!) maksud saya turun dari Tadakatsu.

.

Nouhime : loh,itu kan ranmaru!

Ranmaru : Nouhime sama! *lari meluk Nouhime*

Oichi : *ikut-ikut meluk ranmaru*

Nobunaga : Ran..ranmaru.. kau masih hidup nak?syukurlah! *nobunaga ikutan meluk*

Nagamasa : woy ikutan woy! *ngikut meluk juga*

Mitsuhide : gue kagak punya mood meluk bocah itu. *ngomong sendiri*

Keiji : gue kok di cuekin gini.

Kini klan oda pun saling berpelukan hingga kalian akan menyangka mereka adalah keluarga yang akur dan bahagia (padahal kagak blas).namun di saat insinden mengharukan saling peluk tersebut tak di sangka..

.

**DUTTTTT** **BRUTTTTTT***apa itu?itusuara kentut nan cetar badai lalu lintas yang tiba-tiba terdengar hingga menyebabkan insinden saling peluk sekeluarga suram itu berakhir*

.

Nobunaga : hmff hmff *mengendus* GILA!SAPA YANG KENTUT !

Nouhime : huekk iih.. baunya amit amit.

Keiji : *nutup idung*

Nagamasa+Oichi+Ranmaru : *muntah bareng*

Mitsuhide : *poker face soalnya lagi pilek jadi ga bisa nyium bau*

Tadakatsu : DZINGGG DZIINGGGG fufufufufu.*tertawa*(?)

.

.**ternyata si Tadakatsu yang kentut pemirsa!**

**.**

Nobunaga : ternyata robot itu yang kentut! Awas ku headshot kau! *nyiapin pistol*

Keiji : stop! jangan macam-macam dengan robot itu! Itu bukan milik gue,nanti gue di suruh ganti rugi.

Nobunaga : oh jadi lo minjem?dasar ga ragad.

Keiji : biar ga ragad yang penting Mogoichi sayang gue! *digampar mogoichi*

Ranmaru : sudah sudah ini kok malah kok dicuekkin?

Nouhime : dari mana aja kamu?kenapa ngilang?

Ranmaru : aku baru berpetualang mencari emak bapak baru,dan sekarang udah nemu. *gembira*

Oichi : hah?jadi..ranmaru udah mau diadopsi?oleh siapa?

Keiji : oleh Matsu en Toshiie.

Ranmaru : iya . mereka saudaranya orang ini*nunjuk keiji*.

Nobunaga : lantas?

Ranmaru : eh aku mau pamit sama Nobunaga-sama hari ini..kalo mulai sekarang saya akan tinggal dengan emak bapak saya yang baru.

Nobunaga : ap..apa?Jadi lo tega ninggalin gue?

Ranmaru : maaf..Nobunaga-sama. *terharu*

Nobunaga : HUAAAAAAAAA *nangis sambil megap-megap* gue gak rela. Gue gak rela lo pergi!

Nouhime : sabar mas. Nih sapu tangan. *nyodorin sapu tangan ke Nobunaga*

Nobunaga : *makan sapu tangan*

Nouhime : mas!jangan di makan!

Keiji : ck ckk kok jadi di dramatisir gini.

Nobunaga : gue gak rela kehilangan satu babu gue!

Mitsuhide : *angkat tangan* eh Nobunaga-sama?

Nobunaga : apa?

Mitsuhide : berhubung Ranmaru keluar,gue juga mau ngundurin diri.

Nobunaga : apahhh! Lo juga mau tinggalin gue pisan?!kalian tak perperi kemausiaan!

Oichi : nagamasa-sama…gimana ini kok tambah ruwet?

Nagamasa :*ngliatin tadakatsu* wow robot yang keren.

Oichi : kok ichi di cuekkin sih..nagamasa-sama! *nangis*

Nagamasa : eh maap .udah jangan nangis.

Keiji : WOYYYY DIAMMM SEMUANYAAA! *teriak pake toa*

.

.

Krik krik krik

.

Keiji : kuping gue bisa rusak gara-gara dengerin kalian ! langsung aja ke pokoknya,gak perlu di dramatisir. *kesel*

Nobunaga : …. *galau*

Nouhime : ya sudah kalo Ranmaru emang bahagia di sana..kami iklaskan.

Nagamasa : yah gue ga bisa jadiin ranmaru power ranger dong.

Nobunaga : sekali lagi lo sebut kata 'power ranger' akan ku obok-obok mulut lo!

Nagamasa : *poker face*

Nouhime : Kalo gitu,jaga diri baik-baik yah Ranmaru. jangan lupa pipis sebelum bobok,jangan lupa mandi sekali sebulan(?) dan jangan lupa kirim kawat pada kami kalo ada waktu.

Oichi : kirim kawat?maksudnya kirim surat kak?..

Nouhime : eh iya itu maksudku.

All kecuali Nouhime : *sweatdrop*

Ranmaru : terimakasih Nouhime-sama! *meluk Nouhime*

Mitsuhide : kalo gue di iklaskan pergi kan?

Nobunaga : gak! Lo tetap di sini jadi kacung gue!

Mitsuhide : *suram*

.

Setelah adegan berpamitan yang mengharukan,Keiji dan Ranmaru naik ke atas rongsokan-SALAH-Honda Tadakatsu dan kembali ke kediaman keluarga Maeda.

.

Dan Sejak saat itu di pintu depan kerajaan Nobunaga di tempel tulisan '**DIBUTUHKAN BABU BARU. USIA MAX.15 TAHUN . PANDAI MEMANAH DAN CUCI BAJU'**

**.**

.

TAMAT.

#uwohh akhirnya tamatt juga :D

Ranmaru : iya neh capek gue.

Kojuro : apalagi gue,di nistain teros malah.

Ieyasu : kenapa gue munculnya Cuma sebentar. *melas*

Masamune : gue malah di bikin masuk angin plus pingsan sama UTHOR edan ini . -benar mencoret nama baik gue.

Matsu : gue gak terima di bilang Pesut!

Toshiie : *no comment*

Oichi : ini salah ichi..

Mitsuhide : ngapain lo malah bilang 'ini salah ichi?'apa hubunganya?!

Nagamasa : jangan bentak istri gue!

Nobunaga : pistol mana pistol!

Nouhime :di hatimu.. *gombal ala nouhime*

AUTHOR : STOPP! Peran kalian udah abis . kembali ke kediaman masing-masing!*tendang semua tokoh*


End file.
